Sealing devices for sealing off a slit-formed space between two radially extending surfaces arranged on a shaft are known in a plurality of different designs. These earlier designs have been rather complex and/or have required a certain skill at mounting the sealing device in a manner appropriate for giving the best possible sealing effect.
A need thus exists for a sealing device of this type which is simple in design and to relatively easy install, and yet which is very efficient.